letitshinefandomcom-20200224-history
Guardian Angel
"Guardian Angel" is a pop and hip hop song that is sung by Tyler James Williams and Coco Jones as Cyrus DeBarge and Roxanne Andrews in Let it Shine. Tyler raps and Coco sings this superb ballad about anticipating purpose and streamer for a top. It is one of the 4 singles on the Let it Shine Soundtrack. Lyrics Italics- Roxie underline cyrus Mmm Hey Oh Yeah Hey They say I'm young But my purpose is the inspiration of a nation Innovation til' I change the talk into a conversation I'm like a doctor and my patients are anxiously waiting Healing all the hating, that faking in the (paper chasing) It's hard to live up to these expectations that I'm facing And gain the admiration of an older generation That's why I'm pacing back and forth Contemplating, meditating How to use what I've been taught as a positive force Oh (Oh) This is who I am (It's all me, yo) I wish you'd understand (I'm feeling free, yo) It's time to set me free My guardian angel No (No) No matter what I do (They try to stop me) I'm still apart of you (But they can't stop me) I hope you'll always be My guardian angel Mmm Hey, yeah I wanna be the greatest in the world Not for the money or the fame or the girls Not for the car keys or the jet skis Or the vacations in the West Indies But simply cause I love it When I write I'm like a puppeteer Pulling my strings telling all of these things And the honesty makes me spread my wings You calling me out was out your mind Send that thought back down your spine I'm on the ground, it's all on the line Both sides say both ways at the same time Most days I can't wait to rhyme Express my stress, elevate and shine Progress, regress, each step is climbed So I take that test and I testify Oh (Oh) This is who I am (It's all me, yo) I wish you'd understand (I'm feeling free, yo) It's time to set me free My guardian angel No (No) No matter what I do (They try to stop me) I'm still apart of you (But they can't stop me) I hope you'll always be My guardian angel I feel so misunderstood Cause my intentions were good If you could only see that poetry can hide in the hood The passion in philosophy of possibilities Every dream is in my reach I'll find my freedom in this beat Follow me now, it's a whole new ground Swallow your pride, I'll make you proud All of my life, I've lived out loud We just preached to two different crowds Oh This is who I am I wish you'd understand It's time to set me free My guardian angel Oh (Oh) This is who I am (It's all me, yo) I wish you'd understand (I'm feeling free, yo) It's time to set me free My guardian angel No (No) No matter what I do (They try to stop me) I'm still apart of you (But they can't stop me) I hope you'll always be My guardian angel Category:LIS Category:Music Category:Soundtrack Category:Rappers Category:Soundtrack Songs